Charlie Adler
Charles Michael "Charlie" Adler (born October 2, 1956) is an American voice actor and voice director. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1993) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - M.O.D.O.K., AIM Scientist (ep34) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Angry Alien (ep5), Collectimus (ep50), Proctor Servantis, Professor Blarney T. Hokestar, Additional Voices *Bratz (2006) - Mayor Chachi (ep17) *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Jammet *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) - S.A.V.O., Chimp (ep2), Cop (ep3), Dinkwell (ep11), Frinja 3 (ep7), Gopher Dad (ep5), Kid (ep4), Record Exec (ep8), Worker 1 (ep7) *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Mr. Doodles (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - A Villager (ep6), Cap'n Greenbeard (ep16), Dumb Beetle (ep6), Elf Ring (ep18), Evil Statue (ep18), Gormol (ep11), Malexus (ep16), Matty the Jester (ep16), Molly (ep11), Napoleon (ep6), Snake (ep7), Stu (ep7), Ted (ep7), Warrior 1 (ep11) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Street Theater Teacher (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Dr. Droid, Flork (ep8) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Knight (ep3), Prince Gaylord (ep3), Sword Carrier (ep3) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Mad Dog *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Commander Shaabala (ep2), Squid (ep21), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Mano Negra *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Adam DeCobray/'Cobra Commander', Buzzer (ep9), Cobra Guard (ep14), Cobra Trooper#1 (ep1), Guard#2 (ep20), Jumpmaster (ep1), Monkeywrench (ep9), Swami Vipra (ep13), Troopers (ep6) *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Director (ep15), Fan#1 (ep15) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Optimatus *Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) - Additional Voices *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Agloopus Glop (ep21), General Malaise (ep12) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Chance Furlong/'T-Bone', Creeplings (ep3), Fango (ep5), Gangster (ep5), Murray, Tom (ep1) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2004) - Junkman (ep30) *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Rawlings (ep19), Robber#2 (ep19) *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Victor Von Doom/'Dr. Doom', Brian Braddock/Captain Britain (ep10), Bruno Horgan/Melter, Coco Von Doom, Dirk Garthwaite/The Wrecker, Phil from Marvels (ep26), Radio Announcer (ep22), Redwing-Doom (ep52), Sabretooth/Victor Creed, Super Skrull (ep11), Uberdoombot (ep23) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Buster Bunny *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2015) - M.O.D.O.K. (ep77) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Captain Gruber (ep6), Mojo, Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987-1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Weatherman *Bratz: Passion 4 Fashion: Diamondz (2006) - Big Daddy *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Templeton, Lurvy *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Loki *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Beaver *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Albino Singer, Krongar, Mooney McMoon *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Buster Bunny *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Grammy 'Movies' *Aladdin (1992) - Gazeem *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Leader, Wild dog 1 *Norm of the North (2016) - Forebear *Once Upon a Forest (1993) - Waggs *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Inspector *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - United Express Driver 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - Chicken, Red Guy *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Mad Dog *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Captain, Royal Guard#1 *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Junkman *The Smurfs: 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - M.O.D.O.K. *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years Active on this wiki: 1985-2016. Category:American Voice Actors